Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat H
The Sixth Wars - Heat H was the eighth heat to determine which machine would go through to the series semi-finals. Competing Robots Newcomers Short Circuit * Team Members: Nathaniel Poate & Philip Johnson * Weight: 81kg * Dimensions: 0.30m x 1.22m x 0.82m * Power: 2 x 750w Motors * Weapons: Spike and Flywheel The Hassocks Hog * Team Members: Noel Poncelet, Jonathan Poncelet & Robert Poncelet * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.65m x 1.45m x 1.30m * Power: 2 x 800w Motors * Weapons: Lifter/Flipper Veterans Hot Pants * Team Members: Pete Collier & Steve Gracewell * Weight: 98kg * Dimensions: 1.00m x 1.90m x 1.00m * Power: 2 x 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Pneumatic Axe Ming 3 * Team Members: Andrew Cotterell, Alexander Cotterell & Oliver Cotterell * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.86m x 1.30m x 0.76m * Power: 2 x 500w Electric Motors * Weapons: Crushing Arm Spam * Team Members: Jon Witte, Pete Birch & Edward Birch * Weight: 97kg * Dimensions: 0.35m x 1.25m x 1.00m * Power: 2 x 750w Motors * Weapons: Spinning Disc & Prong Supernova * Team Members: Suren Balendran, Thuvaaragan, Balendran & Nishani Balandran * Weight: 95kg * Dimensions: 0.26m x 1.00m x 0.60m * Power: 2 x 750w Motors * Weapons: Spinning Disc Tiberius 3 * Team Members: Sam Smith & Stuart Smith * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.64m x 1.12m x 0.94m * Power: 2 x 750w Motors * Weapons: 5 Tonne Crusher Spawn Again (seeded 10th) * Team Members: Darren Hayden-Ball & Luke Jackman * Weight: 92kg * Dimensions: 0.60m x 1.16m x 0.80m * Power: 1 x 1.4kw Motor * Weapons: Giant Flipper Round 1 Ming 3 vs Hot Pants vs The Hassocks Hog vs Spam The battle started off with The Hassocks Hog attempting to flip Ming 3 and Spam but never got its weapon to use on them. Ming 3, then came in and sank its Razer-like beak into the inner workings of Hot Pants, dragged it around and then attacked Spam. After Spam broke away from Ming 3's crusher, it preceeded to press the pit release button, Hot Pants meanwhile had broken down on the flame pit and was counted out by Refbot. Meanwhile, The Hassocks Hog was doing nothing but going round in circles. After Sgt Bash disposed of Hot Pants down the pit, Ming 3 put Spam down it too. But it was decided by the judges that because The Hassocks Hog was spending the fight going round in circles, it was therefore immobilised before Spam went down the pit so Spam went through with Ming 3 instead. Qualified: Ming 3 & Spam Supernova vs Short Circuit vs Tiberius 3 vs Spawn Again (10) All robots were off with Supernova being the more quicker, but was caught in the CPZ and seized by Tiberius 3 who brought its beak down on the bodywork not letting go, but Tiberius 3 bent its own weaponry making it easier for Supernova to escape. Supernova then struck Short Circuit with its disc gashing the front and knocking its disc out of place. Spawn Again wasn't really getting involved much until it got underneath Tiberius 3 throwing it over, also turning itself over in the process only to self-right again. Meanwhile, Sir Killalot lost its breastplate much to the amusement of the crowd and roboteers, Short Circuit got counted out by Refbot only to take further damage from Supernova. Tiberius 3 was then the next to be counted out as it was unable to right itself after the attack from Spawn Again. Tiberius 3 was thrown by the arena flipper and followed Short Circuit down the pit. Qualified: Supernova & Spawn Again Round 2 Ming 3 vs Supernova Both were off and Ming 3 tried to grab Supernova, but Supernova got away in time and the two robots both circled around each other. Supernova landed an attack on Ming 3 breaking the cable-link for the srimech, grazed the sides and then hit one of the wheels damaging Ming 3's maneuverability. Supernova charged at the front ramp of Ming 3 and the impact of the disc threw it onto the flame pit but it got away and shredded the tyre which was hit earlier on leaving Ming 3 to go round in circles until Supernova landed yet another blow which this time knocked out the Razer-like machine. Ming 3 was counted out by Refbot, thrown through the air by the arena flipper and pushed down the pit by Shunt. Winner: Supernova Spam vs Spawn Again (10) Spawn Again chased Spam around the arena and both dodged around each other, Spam would sometimes ride up and off the 10th seeds wedge but Spawn Agains flipper failed to work for some reason. In an attempt to hopefully take advantage, Spam pressed the pit release button opening the pit. Spawn Again eventually did get its flipper working again which flipped only once and Spam then unfortunatly dived into the pit. Winner: Spawn Again Final Supernova vs Spawn Again (10) Supernova hit Spawn Again only once and drove up the wedge of the seeded machine and flipped Supernova off. Supernova found itself near the angle-grinder where it looked to be having traction problems, Spawn Again flipped it again in an attempt to get it out the arena but failed and Supernova was stuck on the arena wall. Refbot came in to bump Supernova down off the wall, but got thrown again towards the arena wall by Spawn Again. Supernova tried to reverse away but its tyres didn't seem to have enough grip and it stayed where it was, Supernova was then dragged to the arena flipper by Growler before being counted out by Refbot, thrown in the air and then dumped down the pit. Winner: Spawn Again Category:The Sixth Wars